The Tag-along
by Tiger221
Summary: Roxton gets himslef in trouble!


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Telescene. I am just using them for a story that I hope you enjoy.  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama/Comedy  
A note to the reader: When I was thinking about this story I had just stumbled in on the ending of Gremlins so that's where I can the idea of the change. This Fan fiction is more fun than anything else.  
  
The Tagalong  
  
"'Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime.' Just be prepared for your actions."  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day and the weather was warm. The animals were tranquil and there was barely a breeze stirring the grass. A perfect day was the only way to explain it.   
  
A small animal, that resembled a plump bunny, with a long tail and sharp claws, stood at the bank of a small river watching as fish passed by. In hunger and lacking patients, it thrashed at the water in hope of snagging its prey. To its disappointment, it came out empty pawed. With more effort, it took to thrashing again, but became off balance and plunged into the frigged waters. It gave out a yelp when it's warm body felt the icy touch of the cold liquid.  
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite and Roxton walked along a familiar path to a stream. Veronica had brought Ned and Challenger to witness a ritual in the Zanga village, but Roxton and Marguerite weren't too interested in attending. Well actually, Marguerite was the one who refused to attend and Roxton just decided to stay behind and keep an eye on her.  
  
Marguerite: "You know, you didn't have to stay behind with me. I told you, you could have gone. I can take care of myself. I would have been alright!"  
  
Roxton: "I didn't feel much like going to the village today.," he said looking away to the sky. "And I bet that Veronica, Ned and Challenger will talk about it enough for us to picture what went on."  
  
Marguerite: "Well, the way Malone writes you'll probably be able to picture what goes on, that's if he brought his notebook instead of his diary! He'll probably just write about Veronica's role in the ceremony!"  
  
Roxton: "Oh Marguerite! Do I detect a hint of jealousy? "  
  
Marguerite: "Jealousy for what? To be written into some boys erotic fantasy?"  
  
Roxton just laughed.  
  
Marguerite: "No please tell me what I could possible be jealous about!"  
  
He suddenly grabbed Marguerite and brought her close to him.   
  
Roxton: "That he's found the love of his life!"  
  
Marguerite: "And what makes you think I haven't?" she teased.  
  
Roxton: "Oh?"  
  
He brought her closer to him. Their faces almost touched...  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah, but I divorced him. What a sweetheart! To bad he was only looking to get into my wallet!"  
  
Roxton pulled away startled. Still holding on to her he gave her a look as she smirked at him with a teasing smile. He smiled back in the realization that she was only joking. He brought her close to him once again.   
  
They stood there oblivious to their surroundings. Entranced in each other until a discouraging sound made them jump. It was the sound of an animal yelp, but Roxton, fearful, grabbed his gun and raised it above him.  
  
Roxton: "Get behind me Marguerite and ready your gun. I don't like the sound of that."  
  
Marguerite: "It sounded like an animal in pain."  
  
Roxton: "Where there is one in pain, there is usually another giving it."  
  
They walked over to find out where the sound could be coming from.  
  
Marguerite: "Then why are we walking in this direction?"  
  
Roxton: "Because that yelp didn't seem normal."  
  
Marguerite: "And when did you become an expert in prehistoric animal call? For all we might know it was a T-Rex mating call!"  
  
Roxton: "Then that would give us something to tell Challenger when they all return home, instead of 'we took a walk'!"  
  
Marguerite: "And what's so bad about a walk? It's safer than chasing animals in heat!"  
  
Roxton stopped all of a sudden to witness a strange looking creature thrashing around in the water. He broke out into laughter as the animal fought for freedom in 5" deep water.  
  
Marguerite came up behind him.  
  
Marguerite: "What's so funny?"  
  
Roxton: "Look over there in the stream. There's your T-Rex in heat!"  
  
Marguerite: "Ok so it's a little smaller than a T-Rex! I wonder what it's doing in there?"  
  
Roxton: "Probably washing up for a hot date tonight!"  
  
She smacked Roxton playfully on the arm.  
  
Roxton: "Owe! You know you're getting stronger! Why don't we go over and see what it is?"  
  
Marguerite: "I can see just fine from here and it's nothing I've ever seen before. I don't think we should get closer."  
  
Roxton: "This whole plateau is filled with things you haven't seen before. What's one more? And besides, it looks like a baby, what harm could it do?"  
  
In all efforts to keep Roxton away, she found herself following close behind him to the small stream where the animal fought for its life to free itself.  
  
Marguerite: "What do you suppose it's doing thrashing through that water?"  
  
Roxton: "Well it keeps eyeing those fish, but it's probably too slow to catch one."  
  
Marguerite: "So you suppose it was catching lunch?"  
  
Roxton: "Until it fell in the water, I believe so."  
  
He walks off to get a long stick. He pulled out his knife and started to cut off the excess branches and commenced to sharpen the tip.   
  
Marguerite: "Where are you going?"  
  
Roxton: "Just over here Marguerite. Don't worry."  
  
He looked at his work and walked back over to the stream.  
  
Marguerite: "Ahh! The Huntsman at work! Will you be cleaning your catch as well?"  
  
Roxton: "Man hunt! Woman clean!" he joked.  
  
He stepped into the water as Marguerite and the creature watched in amazement as Roxton studied the water flow and the fish below. Very quietly and cautiously, he positioned himself in the stream. He held the spear high above his head and kept his eye on his target. A few minutes went by before he let go of the spear and sent it spiraling through the water capturing his prey. He lifted up the stick with pride and Marguerite greeted his returning with a standing ovation and the creature happily screeched at the fish that lashed at the end of the spike.  
  
He walked back over to where the two were located. Marguerite acknowledged his efforts with a peck on the cheek. She was truly impressed by the hunter's versatility with weapons.  
  
Roxton: "Well, what do you think of that?"  
  
Marguerite: "I think that was wonderful. It only took you 20 minutes to catch that puny fish. Was it the slowest one?" she tugged at his shirt.  
  
Roxton: "Hey! I waited for the smallest one for this little guy. Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Marguerite: "Only to get wet and be subjected to manual labor? I think I'll leave that work to the huntsman. Like you said, 'Man hunt, Maid clean'!"  
  
Roxton: "I never said 'Maid clean' I said 'Woman clean'!"  
  
Marguerite: "Well you should change it. I wouldn't touch that if it was the last thing to eat!"  
  
Roxton: "Really? I was craving fish dinner!"  
  
Marguerite: "Meanwhile that little thing is jumping for that fish you caught."  
  
Roxton: "Oh you mean your T-Rex in heat? Where did he go?"  
  
He turned around to look for it.  
  
Roxton: "O there you are! Do you want this? ...Here you go."  
  
He lowered the spear to the animal, but it cowered away from the sharp edge that was facing it.  
  
Marguerite: "Here give me that."  
  
Roxton: "I thought you'd never touch it?"  
  
Marguerite: "Well we can't have all your heroic efforts in catching a fish and saving a hungry animal wasted!" she said with a smile and a sarcastic tone.  
  
She took the fish off by its tail and handed it to the willing recipient. It greedily picked at the meat on its fish dinner.  
  
Marguerite: "All it takes is a woman's touch!"   
  
As it munched at its chow, Marguerite and Roxton took one last look at the interesting creature as they turned to return to the tree house.  
  
Roxton: "Then how did you do it?"  
  
Marguerite: "You're right Roxton. How did I do it? I'm a lady! Far better than any woman!"  
  
Roxton stopped short at the comment with mouth open as Marguerite took a few steps ahead with a pleased smile on her face.  
  
Roxton: "Lady! Far from it my dear! Far from it!"  
  
Marguerite: "And what makes you say so?"  
  
Roxton: "Because I've never been attracted to ladies, it's the women who get me!"  
  
Marguerite: "So you're saying I'm just another woman? There's nothing special about me?"  
  
Roxton: "Oh! There is definitely something special about you!"  
  
Marguerite's mouth quivered as she was about to spit out a remark, but something had hurled itself at her back creating her to stumble a few feet forward. When she caught her balance she had discovered that the creature that they had fed back at stream had attached itself to her.  
  
Roxton: "Yup, something is definitely special about you! How many woman can say they attract T-Rex's in heat?"  
  
Marguerite: "Not FUNNY Roxton! Get it off!"  
  
Roxton: "Ok hold still, let's see if I can't get it."  
  
He pulled and yanked at the creature, but it wouldn't let go.  
  
Roxton: "What a grip!"  
  
Marguerite: "Stop messing around and get it off!"  
  
Roxton: "I'm trying, but I think he's attached to you!" he joked. "I think we should take him back to the tree house and hope the others have returned."  
  
Marguerite: "But he's heavy. I don't think I can walk all that way back!"  
  
Roxton: "We'll take a lot of breaks and I'll try to hold him up from behind. I don't know what else I can tell you?"  
  
Marguerite: "The best thing you could say was that you could construct a crowbar to pry this thing off of me."  
  
He laughed, but there was nothing they could do but try to walk back to the tree house and hope the others had returned and they could shed some light on this thing and it's massive grip.  
  
ººº  
  
Exhausted, Marguerite stumbled into the tree house, and like magic, the creature dislodged itself from her back. With a great weight lifted, Marguerite felt airy and weak, and almost fell down the stairs outside the elevator, but Roxton was there to catch her.  
  
Roxton: "Whoa! I got you!"  
  
Marguerite: "It feels like I just lost 40lbs all at once!"   
  
Roxton: "Well you couldn't look better!"  
  
Marguerite: "You saying..."  
  
Roxton cut off her words.  
  
Roxton: "Uhh, now where did that little bugger go?"  
  
Marguerite: "I don't know, I don't care, just as long as he stays off me! He's heavy!"  
  
Roxton: "Oh? And I thought all this time you were getting stronger!"  
  
He smiled and moved out of reach from any flying limbs that might be coming from Marguerite. She chased him throughout the tree house while he just laughed as she tried to catch him. Suddenly there was a crash coming from their kitchen. It startled Marguerite from her pursuit, which gave Roxton a chance to grab her from behind and restrain her.  
  
Roxton: "Now I got you!"  
  
Marguerite: "No Roxton Shh! I think I heard something break."  
They both looked at each other.  
  
Both: "THE ANIMAL!"  
  
They bolted to the kitchen and found it on the counter going through the fruit like a curious monkey.  
  
Roxton: "See nothing to worry about. He's just eating!"  
  
Marguerite: "Then what did I hear break?"  
  
Roxton: "I don't know, look around."  
  
They checked the floor but they couldn't find anything. Marguerite wandered into the common room only to find the frame that held the picture of Veronica's parents was scattered on the floor.  
  
Marguerite: "I found it."  
  
Roxton: "What was it?"  
  
Marguerite: "Uho!"  
  
Roxton: "What? What?"  
  
Marguerite turned around to show Roxton the frame.  
  
Roxton: "Uho! Veronica's not going to be to happy!"  
  
Marguerite: "Quickly! You're skilled, go get an oven, sand and a straw!"  
  
Roxton: "What for?"  
  
Marguerite: "You're going to make glass!"  
  
Roxton: "Now Marguerite! I can't do that!"  
  
Marguerite: "Well you have about 30 minutes to learn!"  
  
Roxton laughed.  
  
Roxton: "I'll tell her what happened ok?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah ok, that might stall her, but get to blowing!" she commanded.  
  
Suddenly they heard a familiar voice calling from below the tree house balcony. It was not man, woman nor beast. They walked over to the balcony's edge. It was Tribune!  
  
Tribune: "Hello? Is anyone up there?"  
  
At the sound the creature jumped down from the table and ran under a chair. He shivered and quivered under its protective bars.  
  
Roxton: "Well hello Tribune. What brings you over here?" he inquired.  
  
Tribune: "I followed Gator all the way back here."  
  
Marguerite: "Gator? Who's Gator?"  
  
He sighed out of aggravation.  
  
Tribune: "The creature I followed here."   
  
Roxton: "But..."  
  
Tribune: "Do we have to do this by shouting? Let me up and I'll explain."  
  
The two exchanged glances of uneasiness. Was it wise to let him up?  
  
Tribune: "Are you going to send down that contraption?"  
  
Marguerite: "Hold your horses Tribune! It's coming down."  
  
They cautiously sent it down and waiting for its return. It came up slowly as the two greeted him at the top. They went into the common room and took some chairs to listen to what Tribune had to say.   
  
Roxton: "Alright Tribune. You said you'd tell us the whole story, so let's have it!"  
  
Tribune: "What hospitality! I'm here not two minutes and I'm not even offered a cup of water from my long trip."  
  
Marguerite: "Quit dawdling and tell us why you were following this...Gator."  
  
Tribune: "Alright, since you asked so nicely. Gator is a zoo escapee! "  
  
Marguerite: "Zoo? You have a zoo? Where? How come we've never scene it?"  
  
Tribune: "We have a very big Empire, but it's next to the gladiator arena."  
  
Roxton: "Well anyway. You were saying?"  
  
Roxton became interesting and shifted in his chair so that his elbows were resting on his knees and his head rested in the cup that formed by his hands.  
  
Tribune: "Yes, so like I was saying. He's an escapee. He got out when one of the clumsy personal staff was going in to feed him. He turned his back and then that gave Gator a chance to attacked the inept guard and escaped out the back way. I tracked him down to the creek to find footprints, which I led here, and some fish remains."  
  
As Tribune was telling the story, Gator got enough courage to emerge from his hiding spot. He sought comfort and protection by climbing onto the Lord's back. He clung on as Tribune finished his story, but no one noticed the change in his physical appearance.  
  
Tribune: "So I took my horse and followed your footsteps back to your abode. Now, you didn't feed him fish did you?"  
  
Roxton: "Why?"  
  
Marguerite and Roxton exchange glances of uneasiness.  
  
Tribune: "Well, this is a rare specimen of a creature. Though it is quite harmless, it craves the taste of freshly caught fish. It's reaction time is quit slow so it can never catch one for itself, and it also has a reaction to something in the fish causing it to change into something that there is very little known about it. All we know is this relatively harmless creature becomes very much life threatening. And although Gator may look like a cuddly baby, it is actually a full grown male."  
  
Just then the elevator rose to allow the recognizable voices of their fellow travelers. Veronica's voice was the first to be heard.  
  
Veronica: "I know I've seen that horse before..."  
  
Just then the elevator allowed her head to be exposed and she caught a glimpse of Tribune, alarmed at what caught her eye, she pulled out her knife and jumped out of the elevator while the other two men raised their guns.  
  
Veronica: "What the hell is that thing doing here?"  
  
Marguerite: "Veronica! That's no way to talk to our guest, Tribune."  
  
Challenger: "No I do believe she means, what's on Roxton's back."  
  
Marguerite turned to look and quickly jumped out of her chair, and moved away slowly.  
  
Roxton: "Why? What's the matter? MARGUERITE!"  
  
Marguerite: "It's ok Roxton. Uh, just hold on."  
  
Roxton: "Hold on to what? For what?"  
  
Challenger: "What the hell is that? It's incredible!"  
  
Tribune: "That you are right Challenger. Gator is an incredible specimen, but these two idiots fed him fish."  
  
Marguerite: "Hey! We didn't know."  
  
Tribune: "Well, we're going to have to remove it soon. We are only told stories of the power this animal can possesses. Although, no one has ever experienced it for hundreds of years."  
  
Marguerite: "Why so long?"  
  
Tribune: "Well we haven't found this animal for many years, we thought it had been extinct. And when we finally did find it, it was placed in a high security area."  
  
Malone: "You said it possesses power? What kind of power?"  
  
Tribune: "Well, in it's original form it is weak and pretty much a cuddly creature, but if it ever gets a hold of fish it goes through an all around change. There is something in the oil that the fish possesses that reacts to Gator's genetic make-up."  
  
Roxton: "So what happens?" he impatiently asked.  
  
Tribune: "It's told to our young through stories..."  
  
Marguerite: "Well TELL us!" she edgily snapped at Tribune.  
  
Tribune: "Patients Marguerite, I have to recall from when I was a wee lizard!"   
  
Challenger: "Well you better tell us soon because even you said we don't have much time."  
  
Tribune: "Seems like I only remember part of the story, but it is told that these creatures, in their more dangerous form, project their captors mind in another universe to occupy their mind, while their body's are being used as transportation. They are a relatively, lazy creature!"  
  
Veronica started to walk over to the bookshelf when Tribune started his story. Malone followed her.  
  
Malone: "Don't you want to hear the whole story?"  
  
Veronica: "I'm pretty sure I have. I think my father collected stories from other villages and wrote them down in one of his journals. Now if only I could find it?"  
  
Marguerite: "Then how are they harmful?"  
  
Tribune: "Well, when they are in their weaker state, they just attach themselves to another and go where they go until they reach a destination. When in their other form, they take their captor and use them to reach their desired destination. Although to go back to their more delicate state takes energy. Their 'original' state, as we call it, is its luring, innocent stage. As we have found out it is not it's primary state, so to get back to its 'passenger' look it has to..."   
  
He had been interrupted by Veronica, who had found her father's book.  
  
Veronica: "Consumes its victims soul...." Veronica trailed off as she read a similar story. "But I never knew they existed."  
  
Tribune: "Yes well this is the only one we have and it was under tight security at the zoo until one of those moron keepers turned his back!"  
  
Challenger: "What else did your father write about it Veronica?"  
  
Veronica: "Just like Tribune said. In it's weaker state, it clings onto it's prisoner with intense strength and doesn't let go until a destination is reached, but when fish fed it takes a while for it's genetic make-up to be altered, but when it is, it creates a subconscious world that is desired by the person and then uses it's body to get to a destination that it wishes and..."  
  
Malone: "Devours its soul for energy."  
  
Tribune: "You've been paying attention, good for you!"  
  
Marguerite: "NOW is no time to joke! We have to get this thing off Roxton!"  
  
She runs back over to his side.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite? Marguerite? I can't see straight.... where are you?"  
  
He reaches his hand out to find her. Marguerite grasps his hand and holds it tight.  
  
Marguerite: "It's ok John, I'm right here, but you have to do something for me? You're going to have to fight this ok? Ok please fight this!"  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite? Where am I, I can't find you?"  
  
Marguerite: "HOW DO WE STOP THIS?" she screamed with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Challenger: "Get him into my lab. Let's see if we can figure out how this thing is attaching itself to Roxton."  
  
Malone: "Is there anything else we can do?"  
  
Tribune: "The only way I know of that it will detach itself is if it accomplishes the task it set out to do."  
  
Marguerite: "And how are we suppose to know that?"  
  
Tribune: "We don't, unless..."  
  
Malone: "Unless someone can get into its head!" Malone  
  
Veronica: "That's impossible Malone! How are we supposed to do that?"  
  
Challenger: "Whoa now! Don't rule him out yet Veronica. There might be a way, but get him into my lab immediately!"  
  
Marguerite holds Roxton's hand tightly as she leads the oblivious man into Challenger's laboratory where they place him face down to examine Gator.  
  
Challenger: "Hmmm..."  
  
Marguerite: "What's this hmmm? What's the matter?"  
  
Challenger: "It seems that Gator's, as you call him, claws became extremely thin. If you look, they are penetrating his skull," He looked at the group in astonishment. "If I am correct then these are heading straight into his conscious part of his brain, and this one is to vision and this one to subconscious. Seems that he mixes the conscious and subconscious up, leaving memory alone. Wonder why that is?"  
  
Veronica: "Roxton, what do you see?"  
  
Roxton: "I'm home! I see Summerlee and Challenger who are looking at the exotic plants I have near the patio. Veronica and Ned are seated at the table discussing the next trip back to the plateau, and I'm standing looking up at the balcony as....as my fiancé approaches the edge."  
  
Marguerite: "Fiancé?"  
  
Roxton: "That's not right?"  
  
Marguerite: "It better not be right!"  
  
Roxton: "It's my dream?"  
  
Malone: "And who's the lucky woman?"  
  
Roxton: "Someone of my dreams!"  
  
Marguerite lets go of his hand that she had been holding the whole time. She crosses her arms together with a rather perturbed look on her face.  
  
Challenger: "It seems that it has also attached itself to the base of his spinal cord..."  
  
Malone: "Meaning?"  
  
Challenger: "Meaning that we can't pry him off Roxton."  
  
Marguerite: "Then how are we suppose to get him off?" she looked nervously around.  
  
Malone: "Force would kill him, surgery would kill him, and if we let it run its course, that would kill him!"  
  
Veronica: "Very reassuring Malone."  
  
Marguerite forgot what he said earlier and grabbed his hand again. She looked fearfully at the poor man that was lying on the table, oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton? Roxton can you hear me?"  
  
Roxton: "I can hear you, and now I can see you! O Marguerite you look so beautiful standing up there..."  
  
Marguerite: "What are you talking about?"   
  
She had forgotten about his earlier ramblings about being home again seeing his gorgeous fiancé...  
  
Roxton: "That dress looks so wonderful on you!"  
  
Marguerite: "Ok Roxton, quiet now. Just relax."  
  
Veronica: "Can't we just kill it?"  
  
Challenger: "That wouldn't make it detach itself from Roxton."  
  
Tribune: "Yeah, and you can't kill it?"  
  
Marguerite: "Why not? It's hurting the man I...our hunter! Why can't we just kill it?" She says in frustration.  
  
Tribune: "Because it's worth a lot of money! And I wouldn't make it get off Roxton. But above all, IT'S WORTH A LOT OF MONEY!"  
  
Marguerite: "And what would then? Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Tribune: "As a matter of fact I do! If we get the frosted lotyus vine, we might be able to convince Gator to get off."  
  
Challenger: "What does this vine do, exactly?"  
  
Tribune: "Well, it's not the vine, exactly. It's the flower that blooms on the vine."  
  
Challenger: "So then what does the flower do?"  
  
Tribune: "In the pollen, the spores, when breathed in, go straight to the brain, and somehow alters the thinking pattern to one who feels fulfilled. But our scientists haven't yet figured out how it all works."  
  
Challenger: "I would love to get some samples. It could pose very useful..."  
  
He was about to finish when an impatient Marguerite interrupted him.  
  
Marguerite: "Why didn't you think of this before?"  
  
Tribune: "Because it's guarded by the vine snakes..."  
  
Veronica: "Not to mention it's on a nasty cliff."  
  
Malone: "You know where it is Veronica?"  
  
Veronica: "Well sort of."  
  
Tribune: "I know where it is."  
  
Veronica: "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Tribune: "Our two cultures don't quite get along."  
  
Marguerite: "For the sake of a brave man, GET ALONG!"  
  
Tribune: "Easy Marguerite, I wouldn't dream of leaving John in trouble."  
  
Malone: "Then let's get going. How far is it?"  
  
Tribune: "2 days walk."  
  
Veronica: "Then we better get going! Do you have more horses back at your empire?"  
  
Tribune: "Yes..."  
  
Veronica: "Good then we'll stop there and pick up a few so this trip will be shortened!"  
  
They head to the elevator and in no time were out of sight. They were in a hurry to save the great hunter, whose life was in danger.  
  
ººº  
  
It was midday and Roxton's condition hadn't changed that severely. The others left earlier that day in the direction of Tribune's Empire, but Marguerite and Challenger worked diligently in the lab to see if there was anything they could do. Roxton lay patiently as they poked and prodded at the foreign being that was attached to the hunter's back.  
  
Challenger: "See anything?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah, impossibility. What are we looking for anyways?"  
  
She sat back in her chair and gave a glace to Roxton, whose oblivious state couldn't even return her a look of understanding.  
  
Challenger: "Anything Marguerite. Any way we could pry him off Roxton, anyway to examine him, his structure, his DNA, what in the fish makes his body react in this way."  
  
He spoke without lifting his head from his microscope.  
  
Marguerite: "We've been working for 5 hours straight, I'm going to take a break and get something to eat. Would you like anything?"  
  
Challenger: "I'll be there in a minute, let me just finish setting up this lab."  
  
Marguerite: "Okay Challenger."  
  
As she was walking out she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, could you please pass me the wine?"  
  
Marguerite: "Sure Roxton, whatever."  
  
She didn't turn around  
  
Challenger: "Last time he spoke we were all having tea out on the patio. Hmm, wonder where he is now?"  
  
Marguerite: "Don't know, all I know is it contains all of us."  
  
Challenger: "And now, just you!" he giggled.  
  
She turned to give Challenger, who was still working under the microscope, a nasty look, but noticed that he couldn't see her, so she smiled and walked off into the kitchen.   
  
Challenger: "How you holding out ol' boy?"  
  
He patted him on the head and joined Marguerite in the kitchen.  
ººº  
  
In the head of the Hunter...  
  
It was lunchtime at the Roxton manner and they were expecting guest. As the servants prepared the table and the food, John and his fiancé sat outside on the patio, already clad for their lunch engagement.   
  
Roxton: "My love, when do you think they'll be showing up?"  
  
But before she could speak there was a knock on the door.  
  
Roxton: "Would you care to come with me and greet our visitors?"  
  
The two rose from their seats and waiting as the butler opened the door to unveil their guests.   
  
ººº  
  
The sun was high in the sky and the 3 hurriedly entered Tribune's Palace walls where they were greeted and pampered.  
  
Tribune: "Ahh, home!...Hey what do you think you're doing?"  
  
He hissed at one of the servants. Who paused and timidly looked at his beaconing master.  
  
Servant: "Uhh, I was just going to bring these dishes to the kitchen to be washed."  
  
Tribune: "And what's that in your pocket?"  
  
Servant: "Nothing Sire."  
  
Tribune walked over and reached in his pocket and pulled out two silver forks. Veronica and Malone watched in horror remembering what Tribune had done last time to someone who had betrayed him.  
  
Tribune: "Really?"  
  
Servant: "I couldn't hold them, so I put them in my pocket, honest!"  
  
Tribune glared at him, and barked at him to move along.  
  
Tribune: "It's just so hard to get good help these days!"  
  
Veronica: "Tribune, shouldn't we get the horses and just get going?"  
  
Tribune: "Do we really have to go?"  
  
Malone: "YES! You promised that wouldn't leave Roxton in that state. Are you going back on your word?"  
  
Tribune: "Taros, Kiev! Bring by three of the kingdom's finest horses."  
  
Taros: "Yes Sire!"  
  
Kiev: "Right away Sire!"  
  
The two servants ran off and were back in no time with the three finest horses Malone and Veronica had ever scene.   
  
Tribune: "For you, my dear, the white horse."  
  
Kiev: "Here Miss, let me help you up...her name is Kayla"  
  
Tribune: "And for you Mr. Malone, the chocolate brown."  
  
Taros: "Here sir, his name is Kayle."  
  
Tribune: "And my black beauty, Phoenix. Make sure Sienna gets properly treated until our return."  
  
Taros: "Yes Sire."  
  
Kiev: "When shall we expect you back?"  
  
Tribune: "Hopefully soon, now let's go!"  
  
They rode off as Kiev and Taros watched, holding the reigns of Sienna.  
  
Taros: "I don't understand why he didn't just take Sienna? I mean he rode off with her, and then walked her back! It's not like she's tired."  
  
Kiev: "He's just a show off. So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Taros: "I think I'm going to head into the casino."  
  
Kiev: "Oh, sounds good!"  
  
ººº  
  
Back at the tree house Marguerite had finished lunch and Challenger was finishing up his sandwich.  
  
Marguerite: "I think I'm going to go back into the lab."  
  
Challenger: "What about the dishes?"  
  
Marguerite: "Well I maid lunch, it's just as fair if you clean up."  
  
She walked back into the lab as Challenger slaved over the sink.  
  
She walked over to Roxton and opened his closed eyes with her fingers. She shone a light in his eyes hoping that his eyes would dilate, but to no avail. He was still in his dream world.  
  
Marguerite: "What the heck could you be thinking in there? And where's Veronica and Malone with this frosted lotyus vine? I'm getting worried."  
  
ººº  
  
Back in the mind of the dreamer...  
  
As the light from outside subsided, Lord John Roxton greeted the first of his guests with a hardy handshake, and a hug. Professor Arthur Summerlee was the first to venture through the threshold and be greeted by the two lovers. Behind the Professor was yet again the other, Professor George Challenger, and with him, his beautiful wife, Jessie.  
  
Roxton: "We were worried you weren't going to make it?"  
  
Summerlee: "Not make it? That's preposterous! Of course we'd come, no way we'd miss our two favorite people in this or any world!"  
  
Roxton: "Shall we sit outside? It's such a spectacular day, and while we are waiting for our other guests to arrive, I have imported the finest wine in Europe!"  
  
Challenger: "Splendid, we have some catching up to do as well. Like when is this marriage suppose to occur?"  
  
The five walked outside where they talked and joked and reminisced about old times.   
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite listened as she heard only Roxton's voice talking, and wondered whom he could be talking to, and wishing she were there with him. It wasn't much fun without him because she had no one to bicker with. Her partner was gone, and she was bored, but she'd never admit to him that he was needed that much to her. Well, never when he was conscious and could use it against her.  
  
She knelt by his side.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton, where have you gone to now? I need you back with me. We're going to find a way to bring you back to me, ok? So just hang in there."   
  
She whispered softly into his ear, hoping that he would hear her plea.  
  
Challenger stumbled in on her as she knelt, petting the poor Lord's head.  
  
Challenger: "Marguerite, are you ok?"  
  
She whipped a tear from her face and stood up.  
  
Marguerite: "Perfectly fine Challenger. Should we get back to work?"  
  
ººº  
  
They stopped for a short break just to rest the horses, but they were more than halfway there. They could see in the distance the smoke of civilization. As they neared their destination, Tribune's nerves of steel were slowly diminishing.  
  
Veronica: "Well there it is." She looked on in the distance, "We should be there in another hour or so."   
  
Malone: "Good. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get the vine back to Challenger."  
  
Tribune: "The snake vine people are not one to toy with. They are the ugliest, meanest, conniving, sneaks you'll ever set your eyes on..."  
  
Malone: "O I get it, you two were fighting for the title?"  
  
Tribune: "Funny."  
  
He gave Malone a glare.  
  
Tribune: "As I was saying, unlike my people, they are behind us on the evolutionary track. Although they can walk on two hind legs, they can still slither and they walk on four very sharp claws. Their venomous bite sends you into a state of seizures."  
  
Veronica: "Then we're just going to have to be extra careful and not get them angry."  
  
Tribune: "You have nothing to worry about, it's my people they despise. You're more than safe."  
  
Veronica: "Well you're still coming with us."  
  
Tribune gave a sneer; no way was he going in the front door. He couldn't risk them seeing him. Veronica and Malone don't know about the war that went on just months before. Tribune's people were the victors and the snake people were banished to the edge of the plateau. On one of the trips they encountered Gator sunning on one of the cliff guarding the very rare lotyus vine. Its mystical powers are a long told story along with its spiritual guardian.   
  
ººº  
A man and his manor...  
  
They cheerfully talked amongst themselves that they were unaware of the knock at the door.  
Though the faithful butler, Jameson had already let the two new arrivals in and was leading them outside.  
  
Jameson: "My Lord, Mr. And Mrs. Malone has arrived."  
  
The three gentlemen arose to great the newlyweds and the striking Veronica in her new, London attire.  
  
Roxton: "Veronica! You look stunning. I see you went shopping at Harrad's."  
  
Malone: "Only the finest for my girl!"  
  
Roxton: "You're lucky that you don't have a girl like Marguerite then."  
  
The two laughed, but only at the truth of it all.  
  
Malone: "Where is she by the way?"  
  
ººº  
  
A day had past since the three went out in search of the exotic plant that could free Roxton from the creatures grasp.  
  
Challenger made his way over to Roxton. He examined his patient.  
  
Challenger: "I don't like this one bit, I hope they get here soon."  
  
Marguerite: "Why what's the matter?"   
  
She took to her defenses.  
  
Challenger: "He's weakening. His breathing is becoming shallow and he's becoming unresponsive."  
  
The two worried, but there was nothing that they could do but wait and hope that his condition wouldn't deteriorate anymore or at least hold out until Malone, Tribune and Veronica's return.  
  
ººº  
  
The sun was just showing through the thick canopy of the forest trees. A single ray of light danced on the huntress' face and gently awoke her. She opened her eyes to see the peaceful expression of Malone's sleeping face. She sat for a minute and contemplated the changed surroundings about her. As she looked about she realized that the party of three had quickly changed to a party of two. There was no sign of Tribune anywhere.  
  
Out of anger she slapped Malone awake.  
  
Malone: "Aw! What was that for?"  
  
Veronica: "Get up, we have to start moving."  
  
Malone: "What's the matter?"  
  
Veronica: "Tribune's gone, horse and all."  
  
Malone: "So that scoundrel has deceived us again! When I find him there's going to be hell to pay!"  
  
Veronica: "Leave him be, Roxton is our main concern at the moment. Start getting the stuff packed because the sooner we get this vine, the sooner we can get it to Roxton."  
  
They packed up and in no time where back on their horses and on the trail to the village that was just below them. Half hour walk by foot, 15 minutes by horse.  
  
ººº  
  
Tribune stopped his midnight horse and tied it tightly to a sapling.   
  
Tribune: "This should secure you until I return."  
  
He patted his prized stallion and was off into the woods. He couldn't risk going straight into the village. It was too dangerous to his life, but he did promise he'd help the honorable Roxton who would and has promised to help him many times in return. He would keep an eye on the two brave souls who ventured into the savage village.  
  
ººº  
  
Though it was her love in danger, Challenger was the one who had the restless sleep. He kept tossing and turning trying to figure out what caused Gator to tick. It was a phenomenal creature that not even stories of their existence ever traveled outside of the plateau. He was curious how a creature could control a human in this manner, or consume its soul, granted if there is anything such thing. A soul, the very essence of life, even with all the knowledge known on how a being works, is a soul the battery to keep it going? What is a soul anyway? Could it be the energy needed to keep the brain working to keep the being functioning, or is it the keeper of love. Without it one cannot love, be loved or feel alive anymore.  
  
His head, twisted in thought, sought out the kitchen for a glass of water, but not before a brief stop in the laboratory where Roxton's unchanged body lay face down on the table after a day and 1/2.  
  
ººº  
  
They reached their destination within 2 hours of their departure of camp. As they slowly rode into the exterior gates they noticed that the whole town was deserted. Veronica gave a shudder as a cool breeze rustled her hair. There was an eerie presence about, but untold to their eye; they were unaware of any danger that might befall them.  
  
ººº  
  
High above the town two citizens hung from limbs of a tree. They watched as the two unsuspecting travelers wondered into their territory. They were the twins of the village that almost always talked in questions or riddles.  
  
Tetra: "What do you suppose they want?" She hissed.  
  
Ringspa: "Should we go down and see?"  
  
Tetra: "Do you trust them?"  
  
Ringspa: "Do they look dangerous?"  
  
Tetra: "Dangerous or not I'm going down, you coming with?"  
  
The two slithered down the tree and surprised the horses that reared only to knock Malone and Veronica off their saddles. The horses ran off back into the forest and Malone and Veronica stood face to face with the inhabitants of the tiny town.  
  
Veronica stammered at her words.  
  
Veronica: "We mean no harm. We just need the flower of the frosted lotyus vine."  
  
The twins turned and stared blankly at each other.  
  
Tetra: "What do you need it for?"  
  
Malone: "Our friend is in danger. The creature, Gator, I believe he is from this area, has attached himself to our friend's back and will not let go."  
  
Ringspa: "Why haven't you just pried him off? He's quite week you know?"  
  
Malone: "It's not that simple. He's not in his original form. Some how he got a hold of some fish."  
  
Tetra: "The only way you'll be allowed to pass is if you answer our riddle, will you take the chance?"  
  
Malone: "If it's the only one we've got."  
  
Ringspa: "What walks on four legs in the morning? Can walk on two legs by daytime and by night has three legs to walk on?"  
  
Malone looked at Veronica. They had no clue what the answer could possible be. Their journey for the Lord was useless, as they would have to return without the flower. If they couldn't get through, then they couldn't save Roxton.  
  
Then all of a sudden, from the depth of the woods arose a familiar. Voice.  
  
Tribune: "Man!"  
  
He neared them.  
  
Tribune: "Man crawls early in his life and as he gets older to middle age he walks on two legs. When man gets to old to walk by himself he relies on a cane to be his third leg. Man is the answer so let us pass!"  
  
The two twins, angered on how easily they were out witted, slithered off.  
  
Malone: "I thought you left Tribune?"  
  
Tribune: "I did. I went to check the perimeters of this village. It just so happens that no one is in this village except those two young ones."  
  
Veronica: "They were only children?"  
  
Tribune: "I'm afraid so. Let's just hurry before anyone does return though. They seemed to have left this village deserted, but for what reason? I don't know. I just don't want to start a war if they return to find us here. I by the way, have your horses, they ran towards me. Can't you humans do anything right?"  
  
Tribune walked ahead towards the cliff as Malone imitated Tribune's last words. Veronica broke into laughter and then followed the leader.  
  
To their surprise the vine didn't grow to far down. Veronica climbed the rocks down to a nearby ledge and gathered as much as she could to bring back to Challenger so he could examine it and give the rest to Roxton.  
  
They grabbed their horses and in a run they traveled quickly through the plateau jungle.  
  
ººº  
A mad man's manipulating mind...  
  
The whole group was at the Lord's Manor. They sat and talked about old times and mapped out a plan to have a return expedition to the plateau, this time to prove their point.   
  
Challenger, to prove his point to the word that he was not raving mad!  
  
Malone and Veronica to visit once more.  
  
Summerlee to take back some of the prized jungle flora.  
  
Roxton, to obtain the trophy dinosaur that he longed to get.  
  
And...  
  
There came another knock on the door. The Lord looked around confused. He wasn't expecting any more guests, and yet there was a knocking at his door. He got up to answer it.  
  
As he opened the door a woman fell into his arms. She was beaten, bloodied, and bruised. Her hair was strewn about her face and he couldn't tell who she was. He called for the others to come and help as he carried her motionless body up to the guest room.   
  
The explorers followed Roxton up to the room accompanied by Jameson who had some towels and a water bowl.  
  
Roxton worked carefully as not to hurt the woman as he cleaned her face from the blood. As he moved her hair he gave out a gasp. They all looked in awe, as the similarity between the two women was evident. They looked at the two women, the one on the bed and Roxton's fiancé. Besides the bruises there was no difference between the two of them.  
  
Everyone stood in silence as the woman on the bed got the strength to speak.  
  
Woman: "I finally found you, but I cannot stay."  
  
She passed out on the bed as Roxton tried his best to clean her injuries.  
  
ººº  
  
It was almost nightfall when they heard the proverbial sound of the elevator. The three weary travelers stumbled into the tree house after a long ride.  
  
Veronica: "Challenger! We're back and we brought back some extras."  
  
Challenger came running out of his lab.  
  
Challenger: "Good, good. Give it here."  
  
He shoved everyone out of the lab into the common room where they were to wait. No one was allowed while he busied himself to save Roxton.  
  
Everyone waited for over 2 hours until out came Challenger and in his hands, the fuzzy, once again cuddly, Gator.  
  
Marguerite: "Will he be ok?"  
  
Challenger: "He's resting now, but surprisingly the procedure went swimmingly."  
  
Veronica: "How did you do it Challenger?"  
  
Challenger: "Well it was quit simple. The flower contained some hallucinogenic."  
  
Malone: "Meaning?"  
  
Challenger: "So much for American schooling."  
  
Tribune: "It's a drug?"  
  
Challenger: "Right you are Tribune. It causes the user to hallucinate what they would like to see if only given in the correct dosage. Coming up with that dosage was the problem."  
  
Marguerite: "So he's going to be ok?"  
  
Challenger: "He's weak, and I want to monitor him for a few days but I suppose he's going to be ok."  
  
Veronica: "Is he conscience?"  
  
Challenger: "Very much so, but very tired as well. I say we should say our hello's tomorrow."  
  
They agreed. They all said their good-byes to Tribune who proved more than useful in their time of need. As they were thanking him for his help Marguerite slipped away into Roxton's room where he lay drained of his strength.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton are you awake?"  
  
Roxton looked through glazed tired eyes at the beautiful site that stood before him. He let out a tear as he weakly tried to speak to her.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite..."  
  
Marguerite: "What is it Roxton?"  
  
Roxton: "I understand. I understand..."  
  
He tried to tell her frantically.  
  
Marguerite: "You can tell me later Roxton, just get some rest now, you're weak."  
  
ººº  
  
With each passing day his strength was increasing. He was soon able to hold down a conversation and a meal. With some help he was able to move around the tree house.  
  
Marguerite walked in on him one day as he lay in bed. He was more than happy to see her, but she was at ease to see that he had recovered.   
  
Marguerite: "Hello Roxton how are you feeling today?"  
  
Roxton: "Much better thank you."  
  
She stood by his bedside.  
  
Roxton: "Please sit down."  
  
She sat next to him on the cot and looked at him vacantly.   
  
Roxton: "What's the matter?"  
  
Marguerite: "Do you remember when you first woke up you said to me that you now understand, what was it that you understood?"   
  
Roxton: "I can't say I remember anything from that first day. Did it seem important?"  
  
Marguerite: "If you don't remember it I guess it wasn't that important."  
  
He smiled at her and brought her down so that they were both laying together, arms entangled. Marguerite clutched at him, as she knew that she had almost lost him again and Roxton held her tightly as she shivered next to him. He didn't know what she was thinking, but was glad that she could be there with him.   
  
ººº  
  
Roxton was fully recovered within a few days and was now able to walk alone around the tree house. His strength and humor returned to him as they sat around the dinning table.  
  
Veronica: "Malone, what are you doing?"  
  
Malone: "Just documenting the past week in my journal."  
  
Challenger: "What for?"  
  
Malone: "Just in case this ever happens again."  
  
Marguerite: "Let's hope this never happens again!"  
  
Roxton turns to Marguerite and grabs here hand.  
  
Roxton: "Here, here!"  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
Note: To what Roxton discovered: His fiancé was indeed Marguerite in his dream, and the woman that showed up at his door was she too. It was her two sides. The side she wants to become and the side she has to fight the demons of her past. With her two sides she can never be whole because there is always something that is separating them, but could Roxton be the bridge between those sides?  



End file.
